


Say I Love You

by asari



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comedy, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, Short, Shoujo, Slice of Life, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asari/pseuds/asari
Summary: Scarlett has spent 20 years of her boyfriend-less life styling part-time for new, upcoming actors or models - all for the sake of someday opening her own art gallery. When a mis-scheduling at her agency forces her to work for the "Camera Demon" Park Chanyeol, she finds herself more distracted than ever. What's worse is that Chanyeol has taken an unusual interest in her, and now she's stuck in some lousy deal that requires her to date the guy for a week!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chan's always been creepin into my bais list, so finally decided to use him as a main character.  
> This will mainly be a romance/comedy between Chan x OC (Scarlett).  
> Side story: Baek x Chen - <3 (>.

* * *

**MAIN CAST**

* * *

 

 

PARK CHANYEOL "Camera Demon"

age: _23_

occupation: _Actor_

hobbies: _composing music_

agency: _FFA_

_Living under the constant eye of cameras since birth, he has learned how to close off his personal emotions. Known as the "Camera Demon" by photographers for his ability to completely change once filming begins. Slightly narcissistic and used to getting what he wants. Under his hard and stoic persona hides his true bright and prankster personality that slowly begins to unravel with his budding friendship with Scarlet._

 

 

SCARLETT aka "Scar"

age:  _20_

occupation:  _Stylist & Assistant_

agency:  _Starlight_

hobbies: _Art_

_A total workaholic with a strong aim to fulfill her dream of someday opening her own art gallery. Although she is often offered positions in well-known agencies for her unique ability to understand her client's tastes, she has turned down all offers. She often shies away from personal relationships, aside from her - bi - best friend, Chen. She puts her art on hold for a while due to the lack of inspiration from her work. However, after being forced to work with Park Chanyeol, she finally finds herself itching to paint again and she has no idea why._

 

 

* * *

**SIDES + SPECIAL APPEARANCES**

* * *

 

 

CHEN

age:  _23_

occupation:  _Set Designer_

agency:  _Starlight_

_Scarlett's best friend and occasional "mom" who wishes to set her to live life and go on dates. Often very protective, like an older brother, to her. Quirky and friendly personality; loved by everyone in the agency. Works with Scar to help take care of the two new actors on set. After meeting both actors, he begins to have a secret crush on one of them._

 

 

BYUN BAEKHYUN

age:  _23_

occupation: _Actor_

agency:  _FFA_

_Works under the same agency and close friends with Chanyeol with whom he is shooting a movie with. Unlike Park, Baekhyun is more open and friendly with the staff and known for his exceptional taste in fashion. He finds himself warming up to both Scarlett and Chen, and is the one to introduce them to Park._

 

* * *

 


	2. Cold Brewed Coffee

_He closed his eyes, hands rubbing at the back of his neck to soothe his now growing headache._

_The beat of the music hummed low in his ears - a distant vibration casting through the iron railing and onto the concrete beneath his feet._

_The air clung onto his body, a dampness pressed onto his clothes as drops of sweat formed on the surface of his pale skin. He took a breath, the clash of sea-water filling his nostrils with nostalgic dreams of his childhood._

_He could hear the voices below, one in particular, belonging to his friend - his obnoxious and uncaring friend who dragging him to this ridiculous party despite his own reluctance._

 

_‘It’ll be fun! You need something to take your mind off today!’ Baekhyun chattered non-stop while dragging him into the Taxi._

 

_It barely took 10 min - of having to watch Baekhyun getting plastered all by himself and a group of girls carelessly flaunting themselves at the both of them - before he had enough, jerking himself away from wandering hands and finding solace on a terrace upstairs._

 

_Here, the scene was quieter - a spectacular view of bright streaks of orange and hues of yellow cutting across the sky while the sounds of crashing water slowly began to soothe his mind._

 

_Or so he thought._

 

* * *

 

_“Wahhhhhh!”_

 

_He cringed, frowning at the loud noise that disrupted his time of meditation._

 

_“Thiiiissss housseezz is amaazz….” it was a female’s voice, an intoxicated female’s voice._

_“Shhhh!” another voice followed. A male. “Come on we’re not even supposed to be up here.”_

_“‘S’alright! They won’t mindz. Just lookin at the art and then we go oksss?” the female giggled._

_“Not ok, look let’s….oh shit!”_

 

_A crash._

 

_Chanyeol turned to see the glass door behind him burst open and two bodies trip, simultaneously falling at his feet._

_He frowned again. The headache was starting to come back._

 

_The male groaned, pushing himself up while the female continued to giggle on the floor._

_Chanyeol cleared his throat -_

 

_\- and they both froze. One with cat-like lips gaping wide while the other’s face blanched in fear._

 

_They had finally noticed Chanyeol’s presence._

 

_“Oh shit…..”_

 

* * *

 

_“I’m really really sorry. We didn’t even mean to crash your party and it’s not like……”_

_“We just wanted to see the art collection. Plus no one really said it was a private…”_

_“It was all her idea in the first place. I didn’t even….”_

_“Oh my gawd! Are you seriously blaming me right now…..”_

_“Well, it was your idea….”_

  


_Chanyeol groaned. The two of them had been apologizing and bickering back and forth for what seemed like ages now._

_Apparently, they had misunderstood, thinking that he was the owner of the house, and from what he could gather - they had crashed the party hoping to get a peek at some famous art collection._

  


_He rubbed his forehead, brows gathering together in frustration._

_He was definitely going to get back at Baekhyun for dragging him here._

  


_“Stop!” he snapped._

 

_They both clammed up - the female clinging onto the male’s arm as she cringed at his sternness._

 

_“Look,” Chanyeol sighed, “I’m not the owner okay? I don’t give a shit if you snuck in or whatever the hell you want to steal. Just leave so I can be alone.”_

_The male nodded quickly trying to pull the girl along, but she refused to move - suddenly sober and lips turning in anger._

_“What’s your problem?” she scowled, “We apologized right? You don’t have to be such a jerk.”_

 

_Chanyeol glared back, his dark eyes now scrutinizing her from her messy hair to the loose t-shirt dress that clung to her thin figure._

_She shifted uneasily at his gaze._

 

_“Scar…” the male hissed, “Not now, let’s just go..”_

_“No,” the female scrunched her nose, “He’s accusing us and I’m not... and…….ulp….” she slapped her palm onto her mouth, her face slowly paling._

_“Scar?” the male hovered near her in concern._

_“I….I feel sick..” the girl confessed._

_“I told you not to drink that punch downstairs,” the male scolded, “Um…” he glanced at Chanyeol hesitantly, “I’m really sorry……..but do you mind watching her while I get her some water?”_

 

_Chanyeol sighed again, thinking of the infinite ways he would later torture Baekhyun._

_As he looked back at the girl, dark circles now forming under her eyes - he felt a tiny bit of sympathy and so - knowing he would forever regret it, he nodded._

  
_“Thanks man!” the male beamed, his lips again pulling into a curious curl as he led the girl to a bench before hurrying way in search of some water._

 

* * *

 

_“Sorry…..” the female muttered - though there was not a hint of sincerity in it._

 

_Chanyeol shrugged, curiously watching her as she leaned back, her shoulders dropping in comfort at the touch of the cool concrete wall._

 

_“We’re not thieves….” she began to explain, “I dragged Dae here because I really wanted to see Suho’s art.”_

_“Suho?” Chanyeol raised a brow._

_She nodded. “He used to paint exclusively for royalty, but now he’s released a few of his collections to certain buyers. I heard a rumor that the owner of this house has Suho’s most recent collection.”_

_“.......”_

_“You don’t….happen to know where he keeps it do you?”_

_Chanyeol shook his head._

_“Arghhh!” she scratched at her head, “and I finally thought I could see it…..”_

 

_She peeked back at him, her ebony eyes twinkling with a peculiar spark._

 

_“Um….” she cleared her throat, “So...what do you do?”_

 

_“......” Chanyeol leaned onto the railing - his head was throbbing now._

_“Uh….” she started again, “because you know...most of the people I talked to downstairs were all big shot CEO’s and all so um….…..” her voice died slowly, silenced by Chanyeol’s unresponsive state._

 

_He could see a slight irritation twitching at the corner of her mouth as she pressed her lips together._

 

_“Nevermind,” she muttered - turning her attention to the sunset afar._

  
  
  


_“Actor.”_

_She glanced back at him._

_“I’m an actor,” he repeated, “I’m only here because of my friend.”_

_“Oh,” she mouthed, nodding her head. “Have I seen you in any films?”_

_“Revenge of the Nerds. Came out last summer.”_

_“Oh….” Her eyes widened - but all Chanyeol could see was confusion._

_“Rise of the Olympians?” he tried again._

_“Uh….” she smiled a bit._

_“The Prince and I?”_

_She chuckled hesitantly._

_“Do you not watch films?” he questioned - frowning._

_“Not really,” she replied nervously._

 

_He nodded - turning his head in disappointment._

 

_“Uh…” she leaned forward on the bench, “but you must be really good! I mean….. to be in that many…..yea..”_

 

_It was minute, maybe even a subconscious pull of the muscle that caused Chanyeol to smile._

_But it disappeared the moment he glanced back at the girl - her eyes staring at him in blank shock, lips parted, and cheeks flushed._

 

_“You okay?” he checked, walking towards her._

_“Huh?” she closed her lips, “Um...yea, haha,” she waved her hand in front of her face, “I’m fine…”_

_“So um….” she slowly distanced herself as Chanyeol took a seat beside her, “Anything good you’re working on now?”_

 

_Chanyeol fell back against the concrete wall - relishing the way the chill crept through his skin. He closed his eyes slowly - a deep breath of rose perfume filling his senses._

 

_“A romantic comedy maybe,” he answered, “Got a proposal for it today.”_

_“That’s great!”_

 

_Chanyeol eyes snapped open as she slapped his arm playfully. But as soon as their eyes met, the awkwardness returned - her hand hesitantly pulling back and lips again pressing together._

 

_“Hehe…” she laughed nervously._

_“Yea,” he glanced at her abnormal behavior, “Not sure if I’ll try out for it, though.”_

_“Why?”_

_He shrugged. “Romance movies are always boring.”_

_“Oh….”_

_“Besides,” he added but then stopped, unsure for a moment._

 

_Was he really spilling everything to some random girl right now? But the thought passed quickly as he met her sincere gaze._

 

_“Besides?” she questioned._

_“.....I’m not sure what to say at the casting. They want us to describe what love is like.”_

_“Well, that’s easy enough,” she huffed, “Just tell them what you think or maybe use a metaphor.”_

 

_Chanyeol raised a brow, slightly dumbfounded._

 

_“Metaphor?”_

_“Yea,” she smiled, “You know….um….love is like a thunderstorm or ..um…..like cold brewed coffee!”_

_“What?”_

_“Cold brewed coffee!”_

_“Coffee?”_

_“Uh huh,” she was smiling so widely now, the spark in her eye growing in intensity._

 

_Chanyeol stared at her for what seemed like minutes - a sudden building in the pit of his stomach before he burst into laughter, shaking his head in disbelief._

_Meanwhile, she remained still, eyes blinking as she followed the way he clutched onto his stomach - a genuine laugh filtering the air until it came to a slow still._

 

_“What’s so funny?” she folded her arms._

_“....coffee….wow,” Chanyeol wiped the corner of his eyes., “yea. I’m sure that will get me casted.”_

 

_He chuckled at himself - he hadn’t laughed this hard in so long._

 

_“I’m serious,” the female narrowed her eyes._

_“Okay, love guru,” Chanyeol grinned, “Do tell me how love is like cold brewed coffee.”_

_“Fine,” she pouted slightly, “But you owe me because this will definitely get you casted.”_

_Chanyeol nodded, another round of laughter threatening to break._

 

_She cleared her throat as if readying herself for a speech._

 

_“Love is like cold brewed coffee,” she spoke thoughtfully, “From afar, it looks refreshing. It gives you the energy you need to last the day or more. But sometimes - depending on what type, of course - it can be really bitter. But you tell yourself that you can stand the taste of it, because you need it - you want it. So you keep adding sugar until all you can taste is its sweetness. So it covers the bitterness……”_

 

_She pauses for a moment - her eyes drifting afar._

 

_“But the sweetness fades after a while until all you’re left with is the aftertaste of bitterness on your tongue. And even when it’s too late, when you’ve finished all of it - you still drink another, because, despite the bitterness, you love the way it makes you feel.”_

 

_“How’s that?” Chanyeol questioned._

 

_She turned towards him, and for the first time that night - there was a certain sadness in her tone._

 

_“Alive,” She smiled - a brightness that failed to reach her eyes._

 

* * *

 

_They sat together in silence - amidst the rumble of cheers and music below, amidst the rush of water crashing onto sand and the nearness of each other, amidst the awkwardness of not knowing what to say next._

 

 _He simply sat, his gaze following her every expression and flutter of her lips._  


  

* * *

 

_“We have to leave now!” the male had returned - his face flushed and breath staggered._

_“What why?” she questioned._

_“People know we snuck in,” he helped her up, already pushing her out the door._

_“What how?!!”_

_The male shook his head before turning back to Chanyeol._

_“Thanks a bunch man!” he waved._

 

_Chanyeol nodded, but his gaze remained on the girl._

_Her cheeks turned a hue of rouge when their eyes met. She bowed thankfully at him before quickly following her friend and out the door._

 

* * *

 

_Chanyeol turned back towards the sea - the thump of music now slowly dying into the night. His phone buzzed irritably in his back pocket._

_It was probably Baekhyun, he assumed. But nothing seemed to phase him - not even that piercing headache that was no longer._

 

_As he watched the sky darkened, his lips pulled apart - a softness casting on his face._

 

_“Coffee huh?” he muttered, “I guess I can use that.”_

 

 


	3. The Giant's Silence I

* * *

**PART ONE**

_(~ four years later ~ )_

* * *

 

A low hum of breath slipped between the gaps of her lips - the shriek of metal jerking her awake as her forehead collided against the cool glass.

 

Scarlett hissed, groaning as she rubbed her sore head. She shifted in her seat, her eyes drooping and slowly adjusting to the light. The sound of the engine buzzed in her ears, the morning chatter of commuters piecing together with the noise from the intercom.

 

_Next Stop. Kensington and Way._

_Next Stop. Kensington and Way._

 

She blinked, grabbing onto her bag quickly before pushing past the row of people lined up by the door.

“Sorry,” she muttered - bumping against shoulders. Her nose cringed at the waft of sweat passing by her as she slipped out the bus door and onto the street.

 

The engine roared away - a clash of rumbling and hush of cars passing by her in a hurry. She sighed, lugging her bag over her shoulder and plopping on a large pair of shades.

The disarray of the streets buzzed around her - the angry chatter between businessmen, the tune of road rage, and the low hum of Skylar Grey’s voice that filtered into her headphones.

 

She glanced at a few shops in passing, yawning time to time and eyes watering from weariness. Her body still hadn’t adjusted to the new summer schedule, yet thankfully the commute to work was easy enough to walk it half-asleep.

 

The phone buzzed in her palm, a blinking screen alerting of an incoming call. She swiped her screen, cursing when she saw the time.

“Hey,” she mumbled, cringing at the oncoming scolding she knew she was going to get.

“Hey my ass, Scar!” Where the hell are you?!” an exasperated voice burst through her earpiece.

“On my way, are you at Toast already?”

“I’ve been waiting here ten minutes,” the voice whined, “hurry up!”

 

She chuckled, picturing the image of cat-like features curling into an adorable pout.

 

“Got it! I’m almost there. Get me a green-tea latte will you?”

“Do you want a croissant or something too?”

“Nah.”

“Well, I’m getting you something anyway. Today’s going to be a long shoot, you need energy.”

“Coffee is energy,” Scarlett smirked.

“Shut up and start running. If you’re not here in five, I’m leaving,” the other end hung up.

  


Scarlett chuckled to herself, her feet gaining pace and swerving past the onslaught of people on the sidewalk.

 

* * *

 

The door chimed with a welcoming warmth - she took a deep, the waft of ground coffee and freshly baked bread filling her growling stomach.

Ever since, she and her best friend discovered this hole-in-the-wall breakfast stop, they had become devout customers to the sprawl of tasty treats that the owner, Mama Louise, baked up every morning.

 

Like every other day, the small cafe will pack with people.

 

“SCAR!”

 

She turned, grinning as she caught her friend waving over to their usual table. She walked past the crowded tables, bowing at a few of the baristas she knew.

“Morning Chen!” she smiled as she sat down, eyes drinking in the sight of her best friend.

 

Chen was immaculately dressed as usual - the baby blue shirt sat loosely, his unbuttoned collar revealing a flash of pale skin. His dark hair was tousled lightly - in between that look of disheveled and carefully groomed parting.

 

“Took you long enough,” Chen complained, his twinkling eyes completely opposite to his tone of voice.

 

The light from the window bounced off his pale features, the shade shaping the lines of his jaw and recesses of his eyelids.

 

“Fell asleep on the bus,” Scarlett admitted, “I had to get off at a farther stop.”

“Figured,” Chen rolled his eyes.

“Here,” he pushed a small container towards her, “Louise baked you some kolaches. I also grabbed us some sandwiches for lunch.”

“Yum,” Scarlett purred, prying open the lid and sinking her teeth into flaky rolls of goodness.

“I just put in our order. Shouldn’t take too long now,” Chen glanced at his watch - a glint of silver sitting on his thin wrists.

“M’kay,” Scarlett mumbled between bites, “Why are we working today anyways? I thought we had the day off?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Chen reached over, his fingers brushing the few crumbs on her lips. “Joe said it was a special case. Apparently, FFA’s studio has some problems so they are borrowing ours and well, you know how Joe is. He figures if we help out FFA, maybe they’ll toss us a few of their A-list actors too.”

“Ugh,” Scarlett groaned, “This sucks!”

“Like you had anything else better to do,” Chen teased, “Besides I heard they’re sending in the pros this time - it might be a good change.”

 

Scarlett shrugged, snapping the lid of the container shut. “Doesn’t matter to me anyways. They’re all arrogant assholes.”

Chen smirked. “Way to have a positive attitude and stop eating!” he grabbed closed the container lid just as she was about to open it again.

“Hate you.” Scarlett pouted.

Chen chuckled, reaching over and squeezing her cheeks. “You love me.”

 

* * *

 

“So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to pry it out of you?”

 

Scarlett glanced over as Chen sipped at his coffee mug.

 

They had rushed over to the studio, both now resting in the lounge room and waiting for their regular morning meeting.

 

“Tell you what?” she answered uncaringly, flipping through another issue of Apartamento and marking every other page of divine furniture she could possibly hope to own someday.

Chen sighed, leaning forward on the sofa and placing his mug on the glass table.

 

“About your date with Oh Sehun. I know you went out with him.”

She froze, her gaze widening in disbelief as Chen grinned knowingly.

“How do you know about that?” she questioned - her brows narrowing.

“I have my sources,” Chen smirked.

“God,” she twitched, “You are so nosy, you know that?”

“Shut up and spill,” Chen jumped into the seat next to her eagerly.

 

“There’s not much to tell,” Scarlett pursed her lips.

“Where did he take you?”

“Some restaurant in Millet Town.”

“What restaurant?”

“Why does that matter?” she laughed.

“Just tell me!”

“Um….something Rouge or something….” she thought out loud.

“LA ROUGE?!!!” Chen yelled in her ear.

She grimaced. “Yea that, seriously can you be any louder.”

“Oh my gawwwwwwddddd,” Chen fell back onto the couch, arms outstretched as he stared at the tacky stars plastered on the ceiling, “Please just marry this guy!”

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Please, it wasn’t that impressive.”

“Not that impressive?” Chen sat up suddenly, “You realize how long I’ve had my name on that waiting list? Three years! Three!” he held up his fingers to accentuate his words, “Three years and you have one date and get to eat Chef Jacque’s incredible food!”

“It really wasn’t that great,” Scarlett laughed, “French food is way overrated.”

“Over….” Chen gaped at her and frowned, “Say that again and I’ll flick your head into oblivion.”

 

Scarlett chuckled as another round of irritation flashed onto Chen’s vibrant eyes.

 

“Ok Ok, sorry to offend your dear Chef Jacque’s food. Anyways, that was the only date - it won’t happen again.”

Chen sat closer, his head slightly tilted. “Why?”

Scarlett shrugged. “ I dunno, he’s just not my type.”

Chen sighed. “No one is your type,” He slumped lazily against her.

“You’re my type,” Scarlett teased.

“Oh please,” Chen scoffed, “One date with me and you won’t be able to walk for weeks.”

“Ugh,” Scarlett faked a gag, “ I seriously feel bad for the guys you date.”

“Trust me, babe,” Chen winked slyly, “No one’s complained so far.”

 

* * *

<3


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

 

"Here's the schedule for the next few weeks!"

A flutter of paper passed around the now packed lounge room.

Scarlett sat between the embrace of long legs, Chen's arms wrapped around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder lazily.

Anyone who didn't know them would question their closeness to each other, but by now, most of the staff in the studio knew that they were simply childhood friends.

 

The staff grumbled, filling the room in groups as Joe, their supervisor, stumbled in after them with a stack of paper.

"Morning everyone," Joe's low voice boomed across the room, "I know everyone was expecting a day off, but this request is from upstairs so I'm expecting everyone at the tip-top shape today....."

 

Another groan across the room.

 

".....As you all probably know by now, FFA has recently gotten a threat against their studio - so they'll be borrowing ours for the next few weeks. I'll be expecting each one of you to chip in and help their staff in any way you can - you guys know the equipment here better than anyone else ----.

"What are they filming, Joe?" one of the senior videographers chipped in.

"If you take a look at the scripts I handed you; this is a new movie by Director Kyungsoo. I'm sure everyone knows who that is."

 

A rush of murmurs and excitement began to build in the small room.

Scarlett scrunched her face as she peeked at Chen's gaping mouth.

 

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"Seriously? Don't you watch tv?"

"I don't have one remember?"

Chen rolled his eyes. "Kyungsoo is THE trending director right now; every movie he's produced so far has been a huge hit. Didn't you hear about 'Yesterday' or 'For you, I will'?"

Scarlett shook her head.

"Seriously," Chen frowned, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"Because you love me," Scarlett smiled.

Chen sighed, shaking his head.

 

"And lastly," Joe continued, "As you know, Kyungsoo had only ever used two actors, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. They'll be coming in today to come see the set and get used to the studio."

A round of silent screams and surprised cheers raged in the room.

Joe held up his hand, nodding in understanding. "So," he continued, "I'll be needing my two best coordinators to help them settle in. Yes, that means you Scar and Chen."

Chen beamed, his hands tightening in excitement; meanwhile Scarlett scowled - scrunching up the script in her hands.

The rest of the room turned towards them in envy.

"The two of you will be in charge of their schedule for the next few weeks," Joe explained, "Scar I want you to make sure you take care of their outfits under the direction of the Director and their makeup team. Chen, I'll need you to direct the set design as usual."

Chen nodded eagerly.

"Weeks?" Scarlett piped, her eyebrows furrowed, "But Joe I ---"

"Must I remind everyone!" Joe's voice boomed over hers, his face darkening, "this is a really great opportunity for us. If Kyungsoo and his team are pleased, we might even see them shooting more movies here in the future. So, I am sure that none of you will disappoint me."

 

* * *

 

"Joe!" Scarlett hurried after him as the room filtered out, "Joe!"

The man turned, his eyes boring into her own as he sighed. "What is it, Scar?"

"I can't work next week, you know that. I put in my time-off a month ago!"

"Scarlett," Joe rubbed at his temples, "Look I know, but I really need you here ok? You're the only one who is talented enough to run with Kyungsoo's ideas, and besides think of this as a chance to work with two major A-list actors, yea?"

"But, Joe there's this art open house next week and Suho will be there Joe! Suho! You know how long I've been waiting for this and if he sees my stuff then maybe -----"

"Scar," Joe gripped her shoulders, "I know how important your art really is, but if this thing works out here, we'll both be set for life. I promise you. "

 

She frowned, another argument building on her lips.

 

"Look," Joe continued hurriedly before she uttered another word, "I know friends who are close with the moderator at that show, yea? If you do this for me, I'll personally call them and arrange a private meeting with you and Suho."

Scarlett's eyes widened.

 

_A private meeting._

_With_ _Suho_ _._

 

"Are..." she hesitated, "are you serious?"

"Yes yes," Joe waved airily.

Scarlett jumped into his arms, lips pulled apart wide. "I seriously love you, Joe! You're the best!"

"Ya ya," Joe chuckled, "Now get your skinny butt to work. Time is Money!"

 

* * *

 

"Ugh...." Scarlett flipped through the script, "This is so corny."

"Only you would think Kyungsoo's stuff is corny. He's a literary genius, I tell you." Chen chastised her.

"Yea whatever," She glanced over the array of clothes now laid on top of a blue, leather chaise.

 

After going over the script, she had talked to Director Kyungsoo on the phone to go over what he wanted to see as far as costumes for the dry-run scene.

Kyungsoo had offered that she simply pick what she thought best and they would go over them before the shooting.

Scarlett gathered that he was simply testing her - wanting to see if she was capable enough to read into what he pictured for the two main characters.

 

The script itself was loosely based on a true story - a memoir of a young genius played by Park Chanyeol, who decided to start up his own IT firm with his best friend, played by Byun Baekhyun. Through their struggle to start from nothing, they met with the daughter of a rich entrepreneur - with whom they both fell in love with. Their love for the girl causes a rift between the two and their dream of starting a company.

It seemed more like a sappy love triangle to Scarlett, one she had seen in every other romance movie - or at least ones she had heard about.

She was curious, though, who Kyungsoo would pick for the role of the girl. Joe had told her that the director was not too impressed by the few actresses he had interviewed prior to the casting.

 

"How's this?"

 

She turned to glance at a sketch Chen held up - it was a loose marking of the inside of a garage but vivid enough that Scarlett could picture every detail in her head.

 

"Amazing," she smiled, "as always."

Chen winked back. "How about you? Any ideas going around in there?" he knocked his knuckles against his head.

"I'm not sure," She tapped her chin, "I was at first thinking just simple clothes - maybe jeans and a plain shirt for the both....something normal. But looking at the script, Chanyeol's character - Jae Son - seems pretty much uncaring about how he dresses. So maybe something more unkempt, but still considerate of his figure?....hm......."

Chen chuckled.

"What?" Scarlett pouted.

"Five seconds ago you were complaining about this whole thing, but here you are taking it seriously."

Scarlett shrugged. "It IS my job......how about this?" She held up some pairings of clothes for her friend to look at.

"Looks good to me," Chen grinned as he plopped himself on the makeup counter, "Dressing Chanyeol might be a challenge, though. He's ridiculously tall."

"Really?"

"Yea....you do know what they look like right?"

"Mmhmmm," Scarlett turned away.

 

"Oh my God, Scar. Please don't tell me you didn't even look them up."

"Alright," Scarlett sighed, "So I just went off the measurements their company sent me okay?! Bite me!"

"The things I do for you," Chen shook his head - quickly grabbing his I-pad. "Here," he flipped the screen to show her, "The tall one is Chanyeol and the other is Baekhyun."

 

Scarlett squinted at the screen.

There, pulled together within thousands of pixels, was the image of two men posed against a brick wall. Even from a distance, she could see the difference in their height.

One towered over the other - she could feel a certain stoic pensiveness in the way he stared at the camera. She was surprised at how perfectly the suit he was wearing fit his body. Every fold, every pull of fabric seemed flush with the curvature of his skin.

 

She gulped.

 

There were only a few men in the world that could make her feel this way, this sudden itch to create - and that man had it. That innate spark of something unique. There was something there - a dark mystery lurking in the shadows of his face, a certain familiarity that she couldn't pinpoint.

She glanced at the other, a brimming smile hovering on his pale face. Despite his short stature, his presence was equally compelling - the crinkles in the corners of his eyes pulled at her heart. Similar to the other, his clothes seemed as if it were made for him - although he wore slightly a looser fit. But there was a certain class and ease to his nature.

 

"Oh...." she mouthed.

"Yea," Chen smirked, "Crazy good-looking huh?"

"I guess so," she shrugged, turning back to her work.

Chen studied her for a moment, his eyes watching a slight nervousness in her hands and he smiled because, despite her reluctance, he could see it on her face - the slight tinge of rouge peeking on her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**PART THREE**

* * *

  

As noon drew near, the studio quickly filled with the rush of cleaners and staff members brushing by in a hurry - all too busy to acknowledge the apparent confusion going on the set. 

"This is amazing," Scarlett cooed.

 

She drank in the set for the first dry-run scene - a basement with tattered walls, exposed brick peeking through to show signs of aging and furniture weathered by the stroke of a jagged exacto knife. 

The room was dimly lit - a few stage lights set onto the set for the cameras, and the rest filtering from a faint clerestory makeshift window above.

 

"How did you do this so fast?"

Chen shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face as he looped his arm around her shoulder. "Talent, babe, talent."

She chuckled, elbowing him in the stomach.

"I don't know why you ever gave up designing for broadway," she muttered.

"Designing movie sets are so much more thrilling," Chen replied pensively as he rubbed his belly, "There's just something about the rush of on-the-spot creativity and bringing a script writer's ideas to life that does it for me."

"Hm..." Scarlett leaned her head on his shoulder, " I think I know what you mean."

 

 

"Scar!"

They both turned to see Joe muttering under his breath as he approached them.

"Uh oh," Chen voiced.

"Have you guys seen either Byun or Park?" Joe questioned gruffly.

They shook their heads.

"Their manager has been breathing down my neck! Apparently, they arrived thirty minutes ago but no one can find them. Can the two of you please check around for me?"

"Sure," Chen smiled, "I'm almost about done here anyway."

"Thanks! And if you find them, hurry them onto Makeup will you? Kyungsoo should be here anytime soon and I have enough to worry about already."

Scarlett nodded and they both walked away - in search of their two star leads.

 

* * *

 

"Well?"

"They're not in their dressing rooms or in the bathroom." Chen caught his breath.

"Ugh, I don't have time to babysit these guys," Scarlett grumbled.

"Did you check the terrace upstairs?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's head up there then. If we can't find them, we'll tell Joe."

Scarlett nodded as she followed Chen up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

"Why not?"

 

They could hear two male voices as they approached the terrace. 

 

"Because I'm sick of you setting me up."

"What was wrong with the last girl?"

"Seriously?" a deeper voice scoffed, "She literally jumped me as soon as we got in the car."

The other burst into laughter - a vibrant and playful chime of delight.

 

 

"That must be them," Chen whispered.

But Scarlett didn't reply - there was something familiar about one of the voices, something tugging at her memory like she was stepping on the edge of a deja-vu.

"You okay?" Chen glanced at her with worry.

"Huh?" she shook her head, "Oh, yea."

 

At a distance, they could see the shadow of two figures behind the frosted glass doors - one tall, one short.

Chen slid the door open, a burst of sunlight breaking through and the chill of the wind flushing against his skin.

 

They both stepped onto the terrace. The laughter had died now - the two actors staring curiously at their visitors.

 

Baekhyun had one arm on Chanyeol's shoulder - as if he was tall enough to reach it. There was a curious smile on his face, his eyes twinkling in wonder - a stark reminder of what Chen's dog looked like every time Scarlett visited him. She could almost picture a make-believe tail wagging behind him.

HIs ghost-white hair fluttered gently in the wind, brushing against his long lashes and for a moment, Scarlett could hear a slight gasp beside her as Baekhyun pushed back the strands of long hair.

Beside him stood Chanyeol, leaning against the balcony railing - against the backdrop of a cloudless and blue sky.

 

At an instant, a flash of memory slid together like two photographs overlapping the other, but it passed as quickly as it came.

All she felt was a sense of odd familiarity. A distant tug at something she couldn't comprehend. 

She locked eyes with his and it wasn't until then that she realized it - how long she was holding her breath.

 

She gulped as he broke their gaze, and she finally felt free - free to study the way his long coat sat on his wide shoulders or how the dark turtleneck further accentuated the chisel of his jawline.

His dark hair was longer in the front - swept to the side in a disheveled manner. She could almost picture him ruffling his bangs in irritation.

 

She didn't realize how long she was staring at him.

 

"Uh..." Chen spoke first, and she was glad he did because her throat felt parched and empty. "Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun?"

"Shoot!" Baekhyun laughed, "They found us!" He slapped Chanyeol's back lazily, "Guess it's time for work, Yoda."

Chanyeol shrugged Baekhyun's playful arm off, a different sternness masking his gaze. The previous softness has disappeared, replaced by a shift in mood and darkening of features.

 

"I'm guessing you're the babysitters?" Baekhyun smiled.

"P.A..." Chen replied - he cleared his throat, "Mr. Byun I'm assigned as your P.A. for the next few weeks. My name is Chen and I'm also the set designer here. Nice to meet you." He took a deep bow.

"And I'm Scarlett, I'll be coordinating your outfits. I'm also your P.A. Mr. Park," Scarlett followed suit.

"Get that Park?" Baekhyun chuckled, "Our very own personal assistants! At least they picked cute ones!"

 

From the corner of her eye, Scarlett could see how bright red Chen's ears had gotten - although, none of that seemed to show on his face.

 

"Mr. Byun and Mr. Park, please continue on to the Makeup Station. Director Kyungsoo will be here soon and we'd like to have you ready ahead of time." Chen voiced this in such a professional manner that even Scarlett was slightly shocked.

"Ahhhh," Baekhyun stretched out his arms - a deep yawn stretching his mouth, "Break's over, Yoda. Let's goooooo ~"

 

Chen and Scarlett stepped aside as the two passed them.

Chen, for some reason, still has his head slightly bowed - refusing to meet Baekhyun's steady gaze on him.

Scarlett, on the other hand, was never so afraid of confrontation. She met Chanyeol's eyes dead on but only found stark emptiness in his eyes, followed by a deep frown.

 

 

She held onto Chen's arm as they both followed the two down the stairs.

Curiously, Chen was silent the whole way - occasionally squeezing her hand as if to silently tell her it was okay. And as always, that was all she needed.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"For the last time yes!" Scarlett huffed at Chen, "All I'm doing is making sure their measurements are right, that's all."

"Yea, but still.....you looked really uncomfortable up there," Chen frowned.

"So did you," Scarlett teased.

Chen bit the side of his cheeks nervously. "I'll hurry back as soon as I finish the rest of the set."

"God, just go, will you! Seriously! You're worse than my mom."

 

Chen smirked, turning away, but not before smacking his lips onto her forehead and then rushing out the door.

Some of the FFA staff glanced curiously in their direction - a few whispering to each other.

 

 _Great_ , Scarlett thought to herself, _way to create more rumors, Chen!_

 

She pushed the rack of clothes into the Makeup Room - a few of the makeup artists were already hovering over Baekhyun while Chanyeol stood to the side - his attention deeply rooted on his phone.

They had already finished his makeup it seemed.

 

"Yoda!" Baekhyun chimed as he peeked at her reflection in the mirror, "Your PA is here ~"

Chanyeol glanced up, first eyeing her and then the rack of clothes, before completely ignoring her presence.

Scarlett clenched her jaw.

 

"Don't mind him!" Baekhyun laughed, "He's just being a grumpy giant today." Chanyeol twitched slightly. "You've got our outfits?"

Scarlett nodded. "I wanted to see if it fits right before you go in front of Kyungsoo."

"Ahhh~" Baekhyun waved the makeup artist away - who scowled angrily at being interrupted in her work, "Want to impress the new boss huh?"

"Sort of," Scarlett admitted. She grabbed a few clothes and brought them to Baekhyun. "This one's for you and this.....uh...." she peeked at Chanyeol nervously.

Chanyeol looked back at her, stuck his phone in his pocket, and grabbed his pair of clothes before disappearing into the dressing room.

 

"Like I said," Baekhyun winked, "Grumpy old giant."

 

A light chuckle escaped Scarlett's lips before she could catch herself. When she stopped, she looked apologetically at Baekhyun, but his eyes simply twinkled with a certain mischievousness and delight - as if egging her on.

 

* * *

 

"It doesn't fit," Chanyeol returned, tossing the pair of jeans to her, "It's too short."

"Oh...um...let's see, I think I might have another here," She looked through her rack quickly.

 

Baekhyun had gone to the washroom and the rest of the make-up artists had left to help out on set. So now, it was just the two of them in the room.

The awkwardness was stifling.

She could feel Chanyeol watching her every move like a hawk. Her fingers shivered slightly.

 

"This one," She handed a pair of dark jeans, "It should be long enough."

He nodded before grabbing the jeans and heading back to the dressing room again.

 

As soon as he left, Scarlett sighed a breath of relief - her lungs no longer pressured to hold in air.

She looked at her own loose curls falling against her face, and at the large blue sweater falling from her shoulders.

She sighed.

Some first impression she was making.

 

"It's too long," Chanyeol's voice called behind the dressing stall.

"Um," Scarlett jumped in place, "Can you fold the bottom cuffs?"

She heard a deep sigh and a grunt.

"It's not working," Chanyeol grumbled, "It's too tight."

"Can you try pulling it off slightly and then folding it?" Scarlett suggested.

She could hear Chanyeol muttering to himself - mostly some of what sounded like ... _Stupid jeans....didn't even want to do this movie....going to beat up Baekhyun...._

 

She smiled, picturing his stoic face.

 

"Grumpy giant," she mimicked Baekhyun, chuckling at herself.

 

"What did you call me?"

 

She froze, slowly turning and her limbs threatening to fall apart, because Chanyeol was now standing in front of her - a glint of anger striking against his face.

 

"Eh....heh..." she smiled nervously, "I see the jeans fit......, um, I have to uh, go check on Chen so....."

 

She hurriedly fled the room, still feeling Chanyeol's dark gaze bearing on her back as she cursed Baekhyun for all of his influence on her.


	6. A Test of Faith II

* * *

  **PART TWO**

* * *

 

It was short, but every moment latched onto her like a relentless leech. Time passed as quickly as it stilled.

With every lift of her chest, she could feel the breath leaving her lips - feel herself sinking into the scene and fading into black.

With every fall of her shoulders, she could feel Chen's fingers tightening around her arm and know that he too was lost in some ethereal time.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun returned to their casual banter - quietly discussing their progress between themselves. From time to time, each would sneak glances across the room - each with a different certainty - each causing a different reaction from her.

Baekhyun's glances were easy to read - she could sense the cunning ploy swirling around behind his glinting eyes and upturned lips. He was waiting for her to act, to carry out the deal they agreed on just hours before. There was a tiny ounce of curiosity on his brows at the sight of Chen's arms wrapped around her, but it was too quick to sneak back behind his bright facade.

Too unnoticed by the ones he watched so carefully.

Chanyeol's glances were difficult - like figuring out one of those old Chinese puzzles blindfolded. There was never a clear expression on his face, and if there was - it was never directed at her. In fact, it seemed as though he was trying to avoid any direct confrontation with her. So, his gaze never lingered, not for more than a second, but the instant his eyes met hers - it surged with infinite electricity pouring through her every nerve, causing her pale cheeks to flush.

With every countless time her eyes followed his, she could feel herself pulling away and diving deeper - an array of endless colors shifting round and round encasing his body.

But the moments were fleeting and its abrupt end left her with a hollowness she had never felt before. She was starting to hate it.

 

No one noticed that Director Kyungsoo already left, without having spoken a single word. Only Chen saw him nodding at the actors in approval before rushing out the exit door with stealth-like grace.

Joe explained that it was a norm for Kyungsoo to behave this way - his whole face beaming at the fact that he could now brag to his friends about what he had witnessed today. His good mood even went so far so to directing Scarlett and Chen to treat the two actors to lunch on the company card. Now that was a surprise to them both - seeing as Joe was usually a penny-pincher.

Neither complained though - a free meal was always appreciated. And while neither seemed the least bit comfortable in spending more intimate time with the two actors - each kept it to themselves.

 

"Heard you're treating us to lunch?"

Baekhyun jumped over, carelessly throwing his arm around Chen's shoulder - disregarding the fact that they had only been introduced to each other only a few hours ago.

Chen cringed slightly, but mostly stood frozen - eyes widening and pleading Scarlett for help.

But Scarlett was already preoccupied with Chanyeol's tall shadow that towered behind his friend.

 

"Uh..." she gulped, "There's a few nice restaurants down the street. Do you have a certain type of food you'd like?"

"Seafood!," Baekhyun spoke quickly, "Seafood Ramen!" his eyes lit - tongue flicking over dry lips.

"Ramen?" Scarlett thought it odd - usually, her clients would demand high-end sushi or steak.

"Yup!" Baekhyun smiled, and then paused - turning towards his tall friend and nudging him, "Right?"

"Sure," Chanyeol replied nonchalantly as if he already had no say in the matter.

"Okay," Scarlett lips turned unconsciously, "Ramen it is then!" she checked with Chen, "Nigiya?"

Chen nodded - somehow he had managed to get out of Baekhyun's grasp, shifting quickly to her side.

 

She found it entirely odd how quiet he was being - never in their entire friendship did she ever find her friend so speechless.

 

* * *

  

"So?" Baekhyun stepped beside her - grabbing the tray from her hands, "What's your plan?"

"Plan?" Scarlett raised her brow.

Baekhyun jerked his head towards their table - a conniving smile on his lips. Chanyeol and Chen were sitting rather uncomfortably across from each other - both entirely avoiding conversation.

Despite the rush hour in Nigiya's Ramen Shop, they had managed to grab a table near a corner - away from all the noise. She and Baekhyun got up to get their food or more like Baekhyun volunteered the both of them - dragging her along before she had a say in the matter.

 

"Oh..." she pressed her lips together, "I don't know yet, I mean...I hardly know what ticks the guy off."

It was true, it wasn't as if she was avoiding it - although the whole thought of angering Park Chanyeol did make her limbs melt like butter.

Baekhyun sighed. "He's really not that hard to figure out."

"Easy for you to say," she scoffed, "You're his best friend."

Baekhyun beamed proudly. "True," he nodded, "Too bad, there's only a few days till the open house."

Scarlett groaned heavily.

 

This sucked.

 

"Since I know him so well," Baekhyun sucked in his cheeks, " I could give you a hint?"

She waited for him to elaborate, but when his ever-so-composed smile remained plastered on his face, she stopped walking.

 

"What do you want?" she asked - because by now she was getting the hang of Baekhyun's character.

Everything came with a price.

Baekhyun winked. "Haha! I knew you were a smart one!" he chuckled, "Here's what I'm offering. Everyday, I tell you about Yoda's weakness and in return, you two take us out for lunch!"

"Two?" Scarlett frowned, "Why is Chen part of this deal?"

Baekhyun shrugged, his eyelids crinkling in delight, "Eh I'm still trying to figure it out."

She stared at him curiously, but Baekhyun simply waved it off as if he explained it perfectly.

 

"So, here's your first hint," Baekhyun leaned closer - their shoulders bumping as they walked closer to their table, "Yoda just got a new phone."

"So?" Scarlett stared at him blankly.

"So~oo, he pre-ordered his I-phone 7 before it even went into market."

"Okay...."

Baekhyun sighed.

"Have you ever seen him without his phone?"

She shook her head.

"And have you ever seen him not playing games on his phone?"

She shook her head again.

 

"I wonder," Baekhyun smirked, "What would happen if it somehow went missing for a few days?"

Without waiting for an answer, he skipped to their table - handing the others their bowls of ramen and teasing them both for their awkward silence.

 

Scarlett's lips parted as she watched the scene - she was pretty sure now that Baekhyun was a fox, a sly and mischievous devil that would someday put her in a lot of trouble.


End file.
